1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a method for controlling the same. The present invention relates in particular to an imaging apparatus which sets a parameter of autobracketing using a touch panel, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, there has been an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera which is equipped with an autobracketing function to acquire a plurality of captured images with slightly different settings in which a specific setting value is automatically shifted from a reference value. There has also been an imaging apparatus having an exposure compensation function in which a user compensates a correct exposure value automatically set by the imaging apparatus. Furthermore, an imaging apparatus combining the exposure compensation and autobracketing functions has been proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-45425 discuses a method for setting the exposure compensation and autobracketing values while the range of settable exposure values is being confirmed in a case where the exposure compensation and autobracketing functions are combined.
In recent years, a touch panel has been widely used as an operation member of an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-263264 discusses a method for performing various shooting settings such as an International Organization for Standardization (ISO) sensitivity, a flash emission method, a white balance, an exposure compensation value, an exposure time, and an aperture value by the operation on a touch panel. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-263264 discusses the increase and decrease of a setting value in response to touching any of increase and decrease buttons and determination of setting in response to touching both the increase and decrease buttons at the same time. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-263264 discusses a parameter setting apparatus capable of changing a parameter value roughly set by touching a touch panel by a fine settable setting unit.
In the techniques discussed in the patent documents, however, a method for setting an autobracketing value with good operability using a touch panel has not been sufficiently considered.